While the girls are away the boys will play
by dm300charmed
Summary: Nathan, Clay and Julian have some fun SLASH
1. Chapter 1

This story is a complete work fiction and i do no own any rights to the characters mentioned. This story in no way reflects the sexuality of the actors.

One Tree Hill Story

Nathan grabbed a towel of the deck chair as he got out of the pool. The water glistened on his smooth chest and dripped of his perfect nipples and of his small swim shorts that out lined his ass beautifully. He started to dry off when he herd someone say "why don't you let me do that?"  
Nathan smiled and turned to look at Clay standing in the doorway to the house. "Well if you come over here i might let you." Clay smiled back. He was adorable, his cute dimples and his geled hair. Nathan could see a growing bulge in Clay's jeans and felt a twinge in his own swim shorts as his own dick began to get hard they walked towards each other, Nathan still dripping wet and joined each other at the lips. Clay pushed his tounge past Nathan's lips will no resistance and he began to caress the inside of Nathan's mouth with his tounge as his hands slid down Nathan's wet back and around his ass as they passed under the swimshorts, Nathan on the other hand had opted for the frount and had undone the buttons on Clay's shirt and was running his hands over Clay's chest and nipples. Clay and Nathan began to moan at the same time as they experienced these waves of pleasure the other was giving them.

While this was happening Julian had arrived to see if Nathan wanted to hang out as he knew Haley and Quinn had gone to the spa with Brooke and Jamie was at a friends. When there was no answer at the front door hee decided he would go round the back and he was suprised to find one of his favourite fantasys being played out in real life right in front of him. He felt himself getting turned on and he unzipped his pants and as they fell to the floor Nathan and Clay broke apart and looked towards him. "Oh don't stop on my account unless your gonna let me join in" said Julian as he stepped out of his shoes and jeans, standing there in his tight black boxers and a tank top that left nothing to the imagination as his bulge grew quickly. Nathan and Clay looked at each other and smiled as they had often hoped together that Julian may want to join the exploits at some point.  
"Why don't we take this into the bedroom?" said Nathan as he took Julian and Clay by the hand and led them through the house.

Clay could not belive that he was going to get these two hunks today. When they got to the bedroom Clay imediatly finished removing his shirt and went to take of his jeans but Julian had beaten him to it and was doing it for him. He unziped the jeans with his teeth revealing the tight blue boxers benith and looked up. Clay pulled him up and lifted the tanktop over his head and began to suck on Julian's nipples. Julian pushed his head onto his body and then ran his hands down his back and over his ass. He pushed down Clay's boxers as he continued to suck on Julian's nipples. He felt Clay's crack and Clay gasped as Julian slipped a finger into his hole, then another and began to finger fuck him. Clay loved the pleasure of being finger fucked by Julian and lifted his head and shoved his tounge into Julian's mouth.

While this was happening Nathan had gone into the bathroom and was raking in the back of a cabnit for some codoms, lube and a locked box of items he kept for his adventures with Clay. When he had finally found them and re-entered the bedroom to see Clay bent over the bed and Julian eating out of his ass. "My turn" said Nathan loadly. They both stopped and stood up each took Nathan by a hand and lead him over to the bead where they lay him down on his back and Clay took two pairs of hand cuffs out of the box and handed a pair to Julian. They attached them to Nathan's wrists and then to the head board. Nathan smiled and said "who wants to go first then?"  
"I think i'll let the newbie" said Clay and winked to Julian who understood him perfectly and went to the bottom of the bed, he suited up his 8 inch dick and covered two of his fingers in lube and shoved them up Nathan's hole. Nathan yelped in pain and pleasure as his ass became lubed and was being prepared for his next intrusion which he coukd not wait for.

Unexpectedly Clay climbed onto the bed so his 9 inch dick was hanging over Nathan's face and Clay's face was level with Nathan's 10 inch beauty he lowered his head towards it and open his mouth wide and took the whole 10 inches into his mouth like he had a lot of practice in the past. Clay felt a wave of pleasure as he felt his dick being sucked and realsied what was happening, he looked behind and sure enough Nathan was returning the favour. He smiled and went back to sucking Nathan's cock.  
Julian could not wait any longer he had to have Nathan's beautiful hole. He removed his fingers and lined up his cock with the hole and slid it into the perfectly lubed beauty.

Nathan moaned as he had his cock sucked and ass fucked. He could feel Julian hitting his spot at the point when his large balls smacked against his arse. He loved the pleasure he was feeling and knew it would not be long till he cumed. Julian kept going at it again and again, his balls hitting Nathan's smooth ass, he felt a twinge in his dick and knew, like Nathan, that it would not be long before he cummed and right enough just as Nathan be gan to pant, as did Clay and all three of them blew their loads at the same time. Julian's filled his condom and Nathan's load hit Julian in the chest and Clay's went all down Nathan's throat. Clay licked Nathan's cum of Julian's chest and when he was clean they untied Nathan and they colapsed exhausted. "Let's do this again" said Julian.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

This story is a complete work fiction and i do no own any rights to the characters mentioned. This story in no way reflects the sexuality of the actors.

When the girls are away the boys will play Part 2

Previously…

Clay licked Nathan's cum of Julian's chest and when he was clean they untied Nathan and they collapsed exhausted. "Let's do this again" said Julian.

Now…..

Julian was so horny and Brooke was still away so he decided that he would grab a six pack and head to Clay's. When he got there he saw that Clay was on a sun chair in the pool. Julian could tell that he had been swimming as the water glistened on his chest and ran over his nipples. At the sight of Clay like this Julian's dick sprang to attention. He came down the steps and Clay noticed him, he sat up and smiled that cheeky grin.

"I was just thinking about you two" he said

"You two?" asked Julian and Clay nodded his head to indicate be hind him, he turned to see Nathan sitting on a deck chair wearing nothing but his tight swim shorts. He got up and approached Julian. He brushed his lips against Julian's and reached to the bottom of his shirt and began to un button it, it slid over his shoulders and Nathan began to remove his jeans. Once he was just standing in his boxers Nathan smiled at him then scooped Julian up in his arms and jumped into the pool. Clay started to laugh. When Julian and Nathan surfaced the water was shining on their chests in the afternoon sun.

Clay was still laughing; Julian and Nathan looked at each other smiled and approached Clay.

"What?" he asked as they got closer. "What?"

When they reached the float they each grabbed a corner and tipped it so Clay tumbled into the water still laughing. When he rose he was wearing his signature cheeky grin and he came towards them slowly. He pulled Nathan close and kissed him they each took of the others swim shorts and Julian took of his own and then all three began grinding against each other. Clay lifted Julian up by his legs and pushed him to the edge of the pool. He kissed him and their tongues explored each others mouths. Clay lifted Julian's legs so they rested on his shoulders and he stuck two fingers up his hole to loosen Julian's ass. Nathan came up behind Clay and began to kiss the nape of his neck. The water was acting as a lubricant and Julian loved the feeling of Clay's finger up his hole. Nathan had continued kissing down Clay's back and his head dipped under the water and began to eat Clay's ass. His tongue slid in and out of Clay's hole, occasionally coming up from air. Clay was moaning and decided it was time to take it up a step. He removed his fingers and before Julian could protest he yelped as his ass was filled with Clay's cock.

Nathan surfaced as Clay swayed his hips ploughing into Julian's ass. He sped up moving into Julian's hole harder and harder. Julian was moaning now as was Nathan who was now sitting on the side of the pool working his own dick while watching his lovers. Julian yelled as Clay hit his spot 1, 2, 3 times and then a rush as without laying a hand on his own cock he released his load all over Clay's chest. He was followed by Nathan who released his load over the two of them. Clay was last and he kept going for a minute or two after Julian and Nathan till he finally shot his load into Julian's ass. He let Julian down slowly and they began to kiss. Nathan slipped back into the water and moved towards them and he dipped his fingers in the cum that was dripping off Clay's nipples and licked it off. They all smiled at each other and looked around as some one said "mind if I join in"

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

This story is a complete work fiction and i do no own any rights to the characters mentioned. This story in no way reflects the sexuality of the actors.

One Tree Hill Story Part 3

Previously…

Nathan slipped back into the water and moved towards them and he dipped his fingers in the cum that was dripping off Clay's nipples and licked it off. They all smiled at each other and looked around as some one said "mind if I join in"

Now…..

Nathan, Clay and Julian all looked around to see who had been watching them and were shocked to see that it was Chase. "I don't know what you're talking about" said Julian hastily reaching for his boxers. "We were just having a swim to cool off."

Chase smiled, "relax Julian, I messed around in college and when I saw you three I thought it may be nice to have a roll around with the three hottest guys in Tree Hill."

"Now your just trying to butter us up." Said Nathan who pulled himself out of the water and with no reservations walked straight up to Chase in his full god-like natural beauty. He grabbed Chase on the back of the head and pulled him in for a kiss. When they broke apart Nathan looked round to his lovers and said with a tone of excitement in his voice, "I think we can work with this."

Julian and Clay looked at each other and smiled, they too left the pool and took it in turns to kiss their new play mate, they looked at each other then looked to Nathan and said in perfect unison, "oh yes we can work with this."

Clay and Nathan took Chase by the hand and led him up the steps and through the glass doors to Clay's bedroom where there were already toys spread all over from Nathan and Clay's earlier exploits that day. Julian entered the room and picked up a pair of cuffs from the floor, held them up, cocked his head to the side and asked "my turn?"

Without another word Clay pounced on him and pulled him to the bed while leading an invasion force on his tonsils. He pulled Julian's arms up and Nathan came and cuffed him to the bed. He then turned to see that Chase had removed his shirt and was fumbling with his belt buckle; Nathan pulled his hands away and said "allow me." Nathan dropped to his knees and undid the belt and button, he leaned in close and undid the zip of Chase's jeans with his teeth he relived Chase of his shoes, socks and jeans. When only in his boxers Chase pulled Nathan's head up so he could see him wink at him then Nathan proceeded to remove his underwear. Chase's hard dick sprung up and Nathan looked at the 7inch thick beauty and immediately swallowed it whole. As Nathan was blowing Chase to rhythmic moans, Clay and Julian were enjoying themselves. Julian was so turned on from being tried up that he had been rock solid in seconds after the cuffs had been locked. Clay climbed onto the bed and positioned his ass over Julian's cock, he lowered himself onto it then when he was secure he returned to invading his lovers waiting mouth. He started moving slowly up and down and after breaking apart form Julian's kiss, started to tweak and play with Julian's and his own nipples. Julian could barely contain himself with the pleasure he was experiencing.

Chase could not believe how good a blow job Nathan gave, he was better than any girl or guy had given him. He pulled Nathan's head in closer and began to pant more and more as he began to reach his climax, as he did he shot 2…..3….4…..5 down Nathan's throat who eagerly lapped up every last drop and did not break away till Chase had started to soften. He stood up and licked his lips.

"You taste great" he said, "Want a try" and without waiting for a response began to kiss Chase who thought to himself 'I don't taste that bad.'

Clay got faster and faster and was now pinching both of Julian's nipples and Julian began to shoot his load into Clay's ass but he didn't stop, he just kept going till he was interrupted and Julian gaped at Chase who took Clay by the hand and bent over the chair in the corner and without having to be asked Clay lined his dick with Chase's ass and shoved it into the awaiting hole.

Julian thought he was going to get a little rest but he had forgotten about Nathan who crept up towards him and began to tickle him. He flipped Julian onto his front; his wrists still cuffed with the furry cuffs to the bed and lay on top of him. Julian waited and relaxed as the intrusion into ass became apparent and he could feel Nathan on top of him moving at a steady pace in and out of his own tight hole.

It was not long before it was Clay and Nathan's turn to cum and Clay shot his load straight up Chase's ass and as he was removing his dick still hard he reached for and placed a butt plug in Chase's ass. "For next time" he said and winked. Chase just smiled. Nathan went for a different approach and pulled out before he came allowing him to cum all over Julian's smooth back. He then nodded to Chase and Clay and Julian almost came again as he felt the three tongues lick him clean.

To be continued…..

Any suggestions or comments to delliotm93 .uk please


End file.
